russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy's Boyfriend goes Mall Tour
April 18, 2013 The new love-team AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre are top-bills into new teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend, a TV version of My Sandy in a Boyfriend movie under Viva Films and produced by Viva Television, airing on Viva-TV on IBC is beefing up its promotion of Nadine Lustre known as Sandy Salvador is the leading young girl in the world her boyfriend who is Sandy for high school for the collage and Sandy to do a uniform, dress and pants for a girls going to School Academy of Island in the teachers of young students. Meanwhile, AJ Muhlach as Sir Manuel Yap, man offices and boy going House Island Office located at the island of Batangas, having already main roles in their teleseryes such as the 2012 blockbuster films like My Sandy in a Boyfriend from Viva Films and Viva Family Entertainment while AJ already in the lead roles of explosive teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy. Truly, the new fanatics of the stars goiung to the mall tour from the teen drama series from other established TV networks like ABS-CBN and GMA. A teen drama anthology will complete with the phenomenal teleserye Cristine Reyes' Esperanza and child star Xyriel Manabat's My Family Xyriel . In which visited the Smart Araneta Coliseum for the Grand Fans Day and for the release for the new teen drama anthology' original soundtrack, they also guested in the PBA Commissioners' Cup. Nadine Lustre as Sandy Salvador and AJ Muhlach as Sir Manuel Yap invited in the Smart Araneta Coliseum to promoting the new teleserye, along with the supporting cast like Mario Maurer as new name Joel Acosta together with actress Jodi Sta. Maria as Sandy's mom, Hideaki Torio, child star Xyriel Manabat, Gerald Pesigan, teen star Janella Salvador, DJ Durano, Alfred Vargas, Sofia Andres, Cogie Domingo and Angelu de Leon, with the director of Jeffrey Jeturian in which the location of the Island Batangas City, Philippines will appeal to Filipino viewers. Known combined the elements of drama anthology and comedy as the romantic anthology. Also, the sports content by airing sports coverage with a banner programming with the PBA and NBA, the two basketball league closest to Filipino viewers, and viewer-favorites like boxing, billiards and wrestling as well as football, golf, tennis, bowling, wushu, badminton, and other sports, in the basketball kids fans with the Kiddie PBA and Junior NBA which acquired the PBA and NBA fans along with the big-income of its live sports coverage of the Southeast Asian Games and the Olympic Games. As the koreanovelas and telenovelas are Amor Bravio, Rosalinda, All Abouy My Romance and Shut Up Flower Boy Band on the viewership prime-time TV ratings from established popular shows along with the Japanese anime series for the anime fans Cyborg Kurochan, Chinpui, Crayon Shin Cha, Akazukin Cha Cha and Kirarin which is dubbed in Filipino. A new teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend are being shown often on Viva-TV's prime-time Kapinoy programs on IBC like PBA, NBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star, as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. A reminder to the Sandy's Boyfriend fans to watch IBC more often as the country's third leading network.